Renaissance
by Savirox
Summary: 'Soudain, mes doigts gantés accrochent quelque chose qui s'enfonce subitement avec un petit clic. Et, avant que j'aie le temps ne serait-ce que de formuler une pensée, l'univers explose en une improbable lumière verte.' - L'accident avec le portail Fenton raconté du point de vue de Danny. Version plus mature et avec une touche d'angoisse de l'origine de Danny Phantom.
1. Renaissance

** Renaissance**

* * *

><p>« Une part de moi est morte ce jour-là ; mais une autre, habitée d'une force nouvelle, a aussi commencé à vivre. »<p>

- Daniel Fenton

* * *

><p>L'écho de mes pas semble atrocement bruyant alors que je m'avance dans le portail, les yeux écarquillés dans la pénombre. Les parois circulaires de l'improbable invention, recouvertes de fils et de câbles alambiqués d'une ahurissante façon, ne sont que faiblement éclairées par l'étrange luminosité du laboratoire.<p>

Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas été préférable d'allumer les puissants projecteurs suspendus au plafond du sous-sol. De cette façon, j'aurais eu une meilleure vue de l'intérieur du portail. D'un autre côté, cela n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de mes parents dans le cas hypothétique où ils rentreraient à la maison plus tôt que prévu.

Alors que j'avance avec précaution dans le sombre tunnel, je suis de plus en plus inquiet. C'est stupide, je n'ai pourtant aucune raison d'être si inquiet le portail ne fonctionne pas de toute façon. J'étais même présent lorsque mes parents ont tenté de l'activer. Ils étaient si enthousiastes à l'idée d'enfin mettre en marche leur plus important projet : celui qui devait les faire « entrer dans l'histoire » comme l'a si bien dit mon père.

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à leur travail avant cette grande expérimentation et je ne croyais pas à l'existence des fantômes non plus. Mes parents avaient toutefois fortement insisté pour que nous soyons présents lors de l'activation, ma sœur et moi. Je me rappelle avoir trouvée très amusante l'expression ennuyée qu'a revêtu Jazz alors que mon père l'entrainait pratiquement de force dans le sous-sol/laboratoire. D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, ma sœur a toujours considéré leurs expérimentations sur le paranormal comme une inutile perte de temps. Considérant qu'aucune de ces inventions n'a fonctionné, on ne peut pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas la seule a penser une telle chose.

Malgré tout, au moment où mon père connecta les deux câbles, Jazz et moi étions crispés d'anticipation à l'image de nos deux scientifiques de parents. Une part de moi voulait vraiment que cette fois soit la bonne et que l'une des inventions liées au surnaturel fonctionne enfin. Sans vouloir me l'avouer, j'étais curieux de savoir ce à quoi un monde de fantômes pouvait bien ressembler.

Quelle ne fut pas la déception de mes parents (et aussi un peu la mienne) quand, après une unique étincelle électrique, tout s'arrêta. Jazz leva les yeux au ciel, blasée et l'air de dire « je vous l'avais bien dit » avant de quitter, laissant mes parents fixer d'un air béat ce qui n'était finalement qu'un étrange trou dans le mur.

Ils furent très silencieux ce soir là et dans les jours qui suivirent. Tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait avant l'échec de leur expérimentation ne retomba pourtant pas de la même façon. C'est ainsi que mes deux meilleurs amis, Sam et Tucker, en vinrent à me convaincre de leur laisser jeter un œil à ce - _Oh tellement impressionnant !_ - portail vers une autre dimension.

Je descendis l'escalier menant au sous-sol d'un air irrité, énervé à l'idée d'être surpris dans le laboratoire par mes parents ce qui ne manquerait pas de me valoir le _Speech_ : un autre de ses longs sermons dont ils ont le secret. Le fait que mes amis y assisteraient aussi me remontait cependant un peu le moral étant donné que ce serait de leur faute. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, un sermon de plus ou moins trois heures, dépendamment de qui entre mon père et ma mère le donne, dans le genre « C'est dangereux, tu risques d'être électrocuté, tu pourrais mourir; etcetera, etcetera... » n'a rien d'attrayant.

Je me convainquis qu'en faisant vite rien ne pourrait arriver. C'était simple : montrer l'inactivable portail à Tucker et Sam, puis quitter le labo au plus vite. Malheureusement, les choses ne se sont pas _exactement_ passées comme je l'avais prévu. Tucker, passionné d'informatique qu'il est, a été rapidement fasciné par l'ordinateur central et les nombreux gadgets électroniques inventés par mes parents disposés pêle-mêle dans la salle. J'ai été _presque_ soulagé quand Sam l'a distrait de son observation intensive en lui montrant l'armoire emplie de combinaisons HAZMAT.

- Ohh ! Il y en a même une pour toi, Danny ! a-t-elle dit d'un air amusé, brandissant une combinaison blanche avec les gants, les bottes, la ceinture et le col noir.

- Dude, c'est sûr que tu serais aussi élégant que tes parents là-d'dans ! renchérit Tucker, mi-sarcastique.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Vous vouliez pas venir dans le lab pour voir le portail ? dis-je en pointant derrière moi ladite machine.

Ils hochèrent la tête tous deux avant de se rapprocher de l'expérimentation pour mieux l'observer.

- C'est trop cool, on dirait la porte des étoiles ! s'exclama Tucker. Dommage que ça ne fonctionne pas...

- Danny ! Tient ça, me dit alors Sam en me donnant la combinaison, je vais prendre une photo.

Elle sortit de son sac à dos en forme d'araignée un vieux polaroïd et me fit signe de me placer devant le portail. J'obéis, espérant en finir au plus vite.

- Souris ! s'exclama Sam en m'aveuglant d'un flash.

_Génial, une preuve_, soupirais-je intérieurement.

- Ça y est, je vous ai montré le portail, déclarais-je. On peut partir, maintenant ? Mes parents seront là d'une minute à l'autre... Et en plus, ça ne marche pas de toute façon.

Sam ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette façon.

- Réfléchit Danny, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de l'ouverture du portail, un monde de fantôme... Tu n'es pas un peu curieux ? Ce serait bête de rater ça !

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, il faut dire qu'en vérité j'étais vraiment curieux. J'avais tellement espéré que, pour une fois, ce serait l'_Invention_ qui fonctionnerait finalement. En même temps... Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'observer de près, toujours derrière cette ligne de sécurité, mes parents m'interdisant d'approcher plus près et de venir dans le lab en général.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, tu as raison... répondis-je en scrutant l'obscur tunnel. Qui sait ce qui existe comme espèce de créatures extraordinaires de l'autre côté de ce portail !

Et, juste comme ça, sur une stupide impulsion, je revêtis la combinaison de protection. Glissant mes mains dans les gants de spandex noir et relevant la fermeture éclaire d'un air déterminé. Je m'apprêtais à m'avancer dans le portail quand Sam m'arrêta.

- Attends une seconde, elle m'approcha et décolla d'un mouvement sec un autocollant - auquel je n'avais porté absolument aucune attention jusqu'à présent - représentant le visage de mon père collé à l'avant de la combinaison. Tu ne vas pas te balader avec ça sur la poitrine ? demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement d'un air indigné.

Je haussai les épaules sous le regard appréhensif de mes deux meilleurs amis avant de m'avancer dans le portail. Et me voilà : dans cet étrange tunnel à me demander quelle stupidité m'a poussé à m'y aventurer. Mais, curieux comme je suis, je me serais surement aventuré dans ce portail sur pratiquement n'importe quel prétexte.

J'étends la main gauche et la fait glissé sur le mur câblé afin de compenser la faible luminosité. Plus de lumière n'aurait définitivement pas été de refus...

Soudain, mes doigts gantés accrochent quelque chose qui s'enfonce subitement avec un petit _clic_. Et, avant que j'aie le temps ne serait-ce que de formuler une pensée, l'univers explose en une improbable lumière verte.

Je suis aveuglé. Ma rétine brûle au contact de cette lumière d'une intensité inimaginable, mais je suis totalement incapable de fermer les yeux, paralysé par un froid agonisant. Le rayonnement me transperce la peau, les organes, les os comme une infinité de petites aiguilles de glaces forçant leur entrée dans chacune de mes cellules. Un son strident me perse les tympans alors qu'une incroyable décharge énergétique me traverse le corps. J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé, déchirer, comprimer et brisé simultanément. L'onde électrique se propage dans mes veines en les écorchant tel un cruel fil barbelé d'un froid incomparable cherchant à m'emplir le cœur jusqu'à le faire explosé de l'intérieur.

J'ai froid. Froid, si froid, mais pourtant je brûle.

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoule. Une seconde ou l'éternité ? Pour moi, cela ne fait aucune différence.

Finalement, l'intensité de la lumière diminue comme la douleur. Je recule, tremblant, vers l'ouverture du portail avec une seule idée en tête : en sortir à tout prix.

Mon pied s'accroche dans un câble du plancher et je m'écroule à plat ventre sur le sol métallique à l'extérieur, amorphe. Ma gorge est en feu, je réalise que cet étrange gémissement m'ayant préalablement écorché les oreilles était en fait mon propre cri d'agonie. Je tremble momentanément d'une façon incontrôlable, parcouru de ce qui me semble être des éclairs électriques glacés. Après un certain temps, la douleur s'arrête en laissant derrière elle une étrange sensation de froid.

Une fois ma respiration calmée, je tente de me relever. C'est si étrange ! J'ai été transpercé d'énergie i peine quelques secondes, mais ça ne fait plus vraiment mal maintenant. Juste une sorte de picotement désagréable, un _souvenir_. Toute ma concentration m'est nécessaire pour soulever mon corps frissonnant. J'appuie une main gantée de blanc sur le sol, puis l'autre et me retrouve finalement assis. Il y a cependant quelque chose d'étrange à propos de mes mains. Je les examine plus attentivement alors qu'elles tremblent et comprends finalement ce qui a capté mon attention : mes gants étaient _noirs_. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me surprend le plus, car, en y regardent de plus près, je réalise qu'elles _brillent_ d'une faible lueur.

_Mais qu'est-ce que..._

Je n'ai toutefois pas l'occasion de m'interroger davantage car je sens une présence près de moi. Deux en fait. Lentement, je relève les yeux. À quelques mètres, m'observant avec un intense mélange de crainte et de nervosité, se tiennent Sam et Tucker. Ils ont tous deux un brusque mouvement de recul à l'instant où ils croisent mon regard. Quelques secondes s'écoulent puis, finalement, Sam s'avance avec appréhension et précaution.

Son attitude m'inquiète beaucoup plus que je n'ose me l'avouer à moi-même.

- S-Sam ? bégayé-je d'une voix rauque, éteinte.

Et je remarque ainsi quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ma voix. Elle résonne comme un écho, comme si elle venait de très loin. Sam se fige, sa crainte subitement remplacée par une vive inquiétude qui me procure une sensation étrange, comme une sorte de picotement sur la peau.

- Danny ? me répond-elle d'une voix incertaine avant de s'approcher davantage. Da-Danny ? C'est toi ?

Après un moment, Tucker s'approche aussi, mais reste derrière. Je suis confus, non seulement par ce qu'il vient juste de m'arriver, mais aussi par leur attitude. _Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ! _ai-je envie de répondre. Ce que Tucker dit ensuite coince cependant les mots dans ma gorge.

- Sam... Tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher, la prévient-il, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit complètement sécure.

Je les observe tous deux un instant. Sam et Tucker, mes deux meilleurs amis, complètement angoissés et terrifiés à ma vue. J'avale ma salive avec appréhension. Un long moment s'écoule où nous restons tous trois immobiles à nous fixer avant que je retrouve ma voix.

- De quoi tu parles, Tucker ? Q-Qu'es ce qui n'est pas entièrement sécure ?

Encore une fois, cet étrange écho teint ma voix, lui donnant une inquiétante résonance alors qu'elle se répercute sur les murs du laboratoire. Sam recule lentement, comme on recule devant un dangereux animal sauvage ; sans geste brusque pour ne pas l'énerver.

- Danny... murmure Sam, j-je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu vois par toi-même.

Ses mots me crispent d'appréhension. En un instant, je me lève. Et cours vers la petite salle de bain adjacente au sous-sol. À ma grande surprise je n'ai pas de vertige ; mes jambes sont fortes et solides. Je suis dans une excellente forme comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis longtemps. Une fois dans la petite pièce, je ralentis et m'approche _très_ lentement du miroir. Ce n'est qu'une simple surface de verre réfléchissant, mais à l'instant il me semble atrocement hostile. Mes amis me rejoignent, m'observant toujours avec cette inquiétante précaution depuis l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

Rassemblant mon courage, je me place devant le miroir et lève les yeux.

Devant moi se tient la réflexion d'un étranger.

La créature plonge son regard dans le mien avec autant de peur et d'incompréhension que j'en ressens moi-même.

Je n'avais jamais vu un tel être ni même imaginé que l'existence d'une telle créature puisse être possible. C'est un spectre, un esprit, un _fantôme_... Cela ne fait aucun doute. Ses yeux luminescents brillent d'un toxique vert radioactif, couvrant son visage et ses cheveux blancs d'un faible éclat vert. Il porte une combinaison HAZMAT semblable à la mienne, seulement les couleurs sont inversées. Son entière forme est enveloppée d'une aura lumineuse surréelle.

Je recule d'un pas et la créature fait de même.

Je lève une main gantée de _blanc_, la regarde, regarde la réflexion à nouveau, touche mon visage, passe la main dans mes cheveux, saisit une petite mèche, la porte à mon regard, _blanche_, et je fronce les sourcils, pince les lèves, la réflexion _-ma réflexion !- _en parfait synchronisme avec moi...

_...non, noN, nON, NON ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ça ne peut pas..._

Je ferme les yeux, les ouvrent.

Mais la créature de l'autre côté du miroir me regarde toujours avec horreur.

- Ce n'est pas moi... dis-je à personne en particulier. Je ne suis pas _mort_.

Ma voix est dénudée de toute confiance.

Et je recule en secouant la tête jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le mur, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, cache mon visage entre mes bras, tremble, retiens un sanglot.

Des pas s'approchent de ma forme tremblante. Quelqu'un s'accroupit à ma droite, quelqu'un d'autre s'assit à ma gauche et pose une main maladroite sur mon épaule. Tucker et Sam. Je baisse les bras autour de mes jambes, appuie le menton sur mes genoux, lève les yeux. Dans les leurs, la peur a pratiquement disparu pour faire place à l'inquiétude. Un petit sourire fait son chemin sur mes lèvres, ils sont toujours là pour moi, même après ce qui vient de m'arriver.

Je m'accote la tête sur le mur et ferme les yeux, tentant de calmer l'angoisse qui grandit en moi. Je suis... Je viens juste de... de... Je suis devenu tout ce que mes parents détestent, ce qu'ils ont juré de chasser et détruire. Mon cœur se serre. Je ne peux pas être un fantôme. Non... Je ne peux pas.

Humain. Humain. Je veux être... _humain_.

Alors, quelque chose s'agite en moi, réveillant une sensation étrange. Un point d'une surprenante tiédeur se manifeste dans mon corps glacé, près de mon cœur. C'est le point le plus chaud de mon être à l'instant. Chaud, stable, solide et _vivant_. Éveillée par mon désir d'humanité, cette chose grandit, enveloppe mon cœur, se répand dans mes veines, puis se déplace pour se concentrer à ma taille. J'ouvre les yeux et vois une lumière blanche se manifester à cet endroit. Elle grandit jusqu'à former un anneau de lumière qui se divise en deux autres anneaux : l'un voyageant vers le bas et l'autre vers le haut de mon corps.

Et, tandis que les anneaux me traversent, mon corps se transforme. Ma combinaison retrouve son aspect initial et l'aura fantomatique qui m'enveloppait disparait. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois quelques luminescentes mèches blanches reprendre la couleur noir corbeau qu'elles avaient toujours eue. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils sont apparus, les anneaux disparaissent, s'évanouissant dans l'air comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Quand je me relève et jette un œil à ma réflexion, l'habituel regard bleu ciel complètement interdit de Danny Fenton croise le mien comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Les réflexions de Tucker et Sam apparaissent aux côtés de la mienne, leurs expressions tout aussi stupéfiées, regard fixé sur le reflet du garçon qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, était un fantôme.


	2. Différent

**Différent**

* * *

><p>« Je peux le sentir maintenant, c'est dans ma peau, dans mes os ; je ne suis plus le même. »<p>

- Danny Phantom

* * *

><p>Nous restons tous trois silencieux après ma transformation. Ni eux ni moi ne savons comment réagir à cette improbable situation. Puis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher ou même savoir pourquoi, j'éclate de rire. C'est un rire nerveux où est perceptible à la fois l'incrédulité et un ahurissant soulagement. Tucker et Sam sortent alors de leur torpeur pour se tourner prudemment vers moi, ébranlés par mon brusque éclat.<p>

Reprenant finalement le contrôle de moi-même, je me mords les lèvres, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Un nouveau silence malaisant nous enveloppe tous trois Tucker est le premier à le briser.

- C'était p-peut-être juste un effet temporaire ? lâche-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Sans dire un mot, je m'examine, me palpe. Le torse, le visage, les bras... Tout semble normal, ma combinaison a repris son aspect original et le froid fantomatique semble avoir complètement disparu. Saisissant la fermeture éclair de mes doigts gantés, je retire la combinaison. Sous elle, mes vêtements ont un aspect tout à fait normal à mon plus grand soulagement. Je ne sais pas ce que je redoutais, mais je suis heureux d'être humain à nouveau et que le _fantôme_ n'ait été qu'une simple illusion, un effet secondaire _temporaire_...

- Danny ?

La voix concernée de Sam me sort de l'état songeur dans lequel j'étais plongé. Je lève les yeux et lui sourit, à elle et Tucker.

- Tout va bien maintenant, leur affirmais-je soudain de ma voix désormais dépourvue d'écho, plaçant dans mes paroles le plus de conviction possible. T-Tucker à raison, c'était juste temporaire. Je vais bien et je suis normal à nouveau.

Ils acquiescent, visiblement soulagés par mon changement d'attitude. Jetant un œil à mon reflet pour n'y voir que _normal_ Danny Fenton dans ses vêtements de tous les jours, je peux pratiquement me convaincre que rien de tout ça n'est réellement arrivé que tout n'était que mirage. Mais cette illusion que souhaite entretenir mon esprit - et sans doute aussi ceux de mes deux meilleurs amis - est malheureusement dissipée lorsque nous quittons la petite salle de bain pour revenir dans le laboratoire.

La pièce est désormais recouverte d'une sinistre lueur verte. Le portail, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait été qu'un trou dans le mur, s'ouvre sur un indescriptible maelström vert et tourbillonnant. Échangeant un regard incertain avec les autres, je m'en approche avec précaution et le scrute un instant puis, déduisant que le portail ne représente pas de danger immédiat, je traverse la pièce pour replacer ma combinaison HAZMAT dans la penderie.

D'un mouvement, je fais signe à Sam et Tucker de me suivre hors du sous-sol. Ils m'emboitent le pas sans un mot tandis que je les guide jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous sommes plus à l'aise ici, hors de l'inquiétante atmosphère du sous-sol/laboratoire.

Comme à l'habitude, je m'assois sur le lit, Sam à mon côté alors que Tuck préfère la chaise faisant face au bureau où se trouve mon ordinateur.

- Et maintenant ? demande Sam.

- On ne peut pas nier que c'est arrivé, pas vrai ? renchéris Tucker.

Je hoche lentement la tête.

- Non, dis-je le regard perdu dans le vide, c'était beaucoup trop réel pour ça, beaucoup trop réel...

Un silence tendu nous enveloppe à nouveau un moment, puis un éclair de réalisation mêlé de peur me traverse.

- Mes parents ne doivent pas savoir ce qui est vraiment arrivé, déclarais-je alors avec conviction. (Pas la fausse conviction avec laquelle j'avais affirmé plus tôt que tout allait bien, mais une vraie certitude. Sentant la différence, Tucker et Sam me regardent tous deux dans les yeux, vraiment dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis l'accident.) Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je... que j'ai... que...

Je lâche un soupir.

- Ils ne doivent pas savoir que j'ai été un... un...

Je me mords les lèvres, incapable de prononcer le mot fatidique.

- Même si c'était temporaire, ils ne doivent pas savoir. On leur dira... On leur dira que nous étions tous à l'extérieur du portail quand il s'est activé. Que... Que j'ai eu un léger choc puisque j'étais le plus près, mais rien de plus, d'accord ?

À mon plus grand soulagement, Sam et Tucker acquiescent et je sens tous mes muscles se relâcher alors que je n'avais même pas réalisé être aussi tendu. _Tout va bien aller_, me dis-je à moi-même, _tout va bien aller._

Et la façon dont mes deux meilleurs amis se rapprochent de moi pour m'apporter leur soutien me permet de vraiment le croire cette fois.

Mes parents arrivent à la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Évidemment, aucun de nous trois n'avait pensé à refermer la porte menant au sous-sol permettant ainsi à la lueur émise par le portail d'être rapidement remarqué par mes parents. Ils explosent quasi littéralement de joie et d'excitement au moment où ils découvrent le portail en état de marche. Il ne leur faut alors que quelques secondes pour venir nous trouver dans ma chambre et nous trainer au sous-sol afin de nous montrer leur réussite.

Le lab est moins sinistre avec les puissants projecteurs suspendus au plafond en état de marche, mais je ne peux retenir un frisson et quelques flashbacks. Vu l'expression que revêtent Sam et Tuck, il en est certainement de même pour eux.

_Aura surnaturelle._

_Froid fantomatique._

_Yeux verts radioactifs..._

Je secoue la tête, chassant le souvenir du fantôme de mon esprit.

Mes parents passent de longues minutes à nous expliquer le portail, son fonctionnent, son but et tout. Je leur raconte bien ce que j'avais prévu de leur raconter, mais leur excitement quand au portail prend le meilleur d'eux et ça ne change pas grand-chose à la situation en fin de compte. Jazz revient heureusement de la bibliothèque peu après, captant l'attention de mes parents et nous permettant de nous éclipser subtilement. Finalement, mes amis quittent en me lançant cet habituel regard désolé à l'idée que j'aie à écouter encore longtemps le radotage excité de mes parents sur leur invention. Les choses sont alors exactement comme elles étaient avant l'accident, je suis heureux de constater que mes amis ne me traitent pas différemment malgré tout et j'ai confiance que tout sera totalement revenu à la normale sous peu.

Mais j'ai tort.

* * *

><p>À mon réveil le lendemain matin, je me frappe la tête en voulant me lever pour constater que je suis sous - oui, oui, <em>sous<em> ! - mon lit. Il m'est déjà arrivé de tomber de mon lit quand j'étais petit. Mais tomber de mon lit _sans m'en rendre compte_ et rouler en dessous, ça... jamais ! Alors que je me tortille pour sortir de sous le lit, mon irritation se transforme en ahurissement puis en questionnement tandis que je réalise que mon lit est trop bas pour que je puisse me tourner sur le côté tout en restant en dessous.

Préférant ne pas m'attarder sur ce détail afin de conserver ma bonne santé mentale, je descends à la cuisine me préparer un bol de céréales. C'est samedi aujourd'hui, comme il est déjà dix heures et qu'apparemment tout le monde dans cette maison sont des lèves tôt sauf moi, je déjeune seul. Tucker, Sam et moi avions prévu de passer la journée ensemble, mais vu ce qui est arrivé hier, je ne suis plus très sûr que ça fonctionne encore. J'envoie donc un texte à mes deux amis afin d'être fixé.

Je mâche tranquillement, perdu dans mes pensés en attendant les réponses de Sam et Tuck quand quelque chose d'étrange se produit. Une seconde je tiens ma cuillère, m'apprêtant à prendre une bouchée de céréales, la suivante l'ustensile retombe dans mon bol avec un tintement sans même que j'aie ouvert la main. Surpris, je reprends la cuillère et l'examine. Elle semble tout à fait ordinaire et j'oublie bien vite l'étrange événement quand un texte m'apprend que Tucker m'attend chez lui comme prévu.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, je monte me doucher et m'habiller sans tarder. Moins d'une heure plus tard, je suis assis aux côtés de Tuck devant son ordinateur alors qu'il me présente un nouveau jeu vidéo nommé DOOMED. Sam nous rejoins peu après, je la salue d'un signe. Elle me répond d'un sourire.

- Tout va bien depuis hier, s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je réplique en lui racontant la façon dont je me suis réveillé sous mon lit ce matin et la rassure en lui assurant que rien de vraiment _anormal_ ne s'est produit depuis hier. Tucker s'en amuse un peu, puis nous décidons d'un commun accord d'aller au Nasty Burger, ce resto d'une chaine de fast-food où beaucoup d'ados aiment passer leur temps.

Au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Tuck, une puissante sensation de froid me traverse, ça provient d'un petit point près de mon cœur et, en un instant, recouvre mon avant-bras et ma main. Je tente de l'ignorer, mais me fige, stupéfié, quand ma main traverse la poignée. La sensation de froid est toujours là. Je regarde ma main pour constater avec angoisse qu'elle est transparente et brille d'un éclat bleuté. Je me mords les lèvres, puis me retourne vers Sam et Tucker. Eux aussi fixent ma main, mais semblent plus curieux qu'effrayés. Tucker étire même le bras pour tenter de toucher et frissonne quand sa main traverse la mienne.

- Cool... murmure-t-il.

Je le regarde avec incrédulité tout comme Sam.

- Cool ? Es-tu sérieux, Tuck ? s'exclame celle-ci.

Tucker se contente de hausser les épaules, mais moi, je suis sidéré. J'avance ma main pour toucher la porte et mon bras passe littéralement au travers, comme si elle n'était pas réelle. Je me retourne et constate que mes amis me regardent avec une émotion nouvelle, un étrange respect mêlé de crainte.

- Vous croyez que ça aussi c'est temporaire ? leurs demandés-je alors, la voix tremblante.

Mon bras est transparent et rien ne peut le toucher.

Intangible. _Fantôme._

- Ça, c'est une excellente question, man, me répond Tucker. T'avais fait quoi la dernière fois pour revenir à la normale ?

Sortant mon bras d'à travers la porte, je réfléchis.

_La dernière fois..._

_Mon cœur se serre je ne veux pas être un fantôme. Non... Je ne veux pas._

_Humain. Humain. Je veux être... _humain_._

- La dernière fois... murmuré-je, la dernière fois... je l'ai voulu.

Sam me fait alors un signe de tête encourageant.

- Vas-y, me suggère-t-elle avec un sourire.

Et je me concentre. Très fort. J'y mets toute ma volonté.

Le froid disparait doucement, reculant là d'où il est venu et, quand je touche la porte, elle est solide sous mes doigts.

Nous sommes tous trois visiblement soulagés, mais changeons nos plans et décidons de rester cher Tucker plutôt que d'aller au Nasty Burger. Juste au cas où. Notre nouvelle destination : la cuisine de la résidence Foley. Ce n'est pas le Nasty Burger certes, mais n'empêche que la mère de Tuck, Mme Foley, ne manque pas de talents culinaires. Mes deux amis prennent rapidement d'assaut le garde-manger et le frigo afin de se préparer des encas, quant-à-moi, n'ayant plus grand appétit en l'occurrence de ce nouvel incident, je préfère m'installer à la table. À mon plus grand étonnement - où peut-être ne suis-je plus tant étonné à ce point -, ce choix s'avère judicieux puisque, peu après, l'étrange énergie se manifeste de nouveau.

C'est une sensation pratiquement impossible à décrire à qui ne l'a pas expérimenté lui-même. C'est comme une sorte de... pulsation froide qui prend source en ce petit point près de mon cœur. Ça se répand dans mes veines tel un éclair et je sens soudainement cette brûlure glaciale dans mes yeux. Percevant fugacement ma réflexion sur le petit chandelier d'argent se dressant au centre de la table, je comprends. Mes yeux brillent à nouveau de cet éclat vert radioactif... et la peur me saisit.

Prenant une brusque inspiration, j'agrippe la table de mes mains tremblantes, serrant les paupières avec force. Mes doigts se crispent alors que mes ongles s'enfoncent et raclent le bois de la table. Je serre les dents à m'en faire mal à la mâchoire, concentrant toute ma volonté à réprimer l'emprise de cette force surnaturelle qui tente de me posséder. C'est plus puissant cette fois, la sensation n'est plus ce froid fugace, mais une énergie puissante qui, tel un animal sauvage en cage, se cabre et me griffe de l'intérieur en espérant s'échapper. J'inspire profondément, commandant à cette puissance de se replier. Après plusieurs secondes de résistance, le froid semble se plier à ma volonté. Il se recroqueville et retourne là d'où il est venu, attendant - j'en suis sûr maintenant - l'occasion de me saisir à nouveau.

- ... Veux quelque chose, Danny ?

La voix de Tucker me ramène promptement à la réalité. Lui et Sam m'observent tous deux avec attention, je peux le percevoir, je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais je peux, je le sais. Ils tentent de masquer leurs inquiétudes à mon sujet par cet air désinvolte que je leur connais bien. Toutefois, je le perce aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle acuité qui m'est bien étrangère.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire forcé qu'ils sont avides d'accepter. D'un accord tacite, nous reprenons comme si rien d'anormal n'était advenu. Je choisis finalement un encas, puis nous nous mettons d'accord sur le visionnement d'un film. Il s'agit d'un de ces stupides films remplis de scènes à relief comique : exactement ce qu'il nous faut en ce moment pour continuer de prétendre que tout est totalement _normal_. Malheureusement, éviter le problème est loin d'être aussi facile... Pas pour moi, plus maintenant.

Défiant ma volonté, le... l'énergie se manifeste encore une fois. Le verre d'eau que je tiens alors me traverse la main, répandant son contenu partout sur mon jeans et le sofa. Je me fige un instant, attendant je ne sais quelle réaction horrifiée ou méfiante de la part de mes amis... C'est à ma plus grande surprise que Tucker éclate de rire. Sam tente de rester sérieuse, mais ne peut s'empêcher de l'imiter après quelques vaines tentatives de le fusiller du regard. Partagé entre gène et soulagement face à leur réaction, je ne peux retenir un sourire, un vrai sourire cette fois.

* * *

><p>Tout au long de l'après-midi, l'énergie que Tucker nomme maintenant mon « super pouvoir » se manifeste périodiquement, rendant intangibles différentes parties de mon corps. À un certain point, après que la soudaine intangibilité de ma jambe ait manqué de me faire trébucher ce qui amusa grandement Tucker, la moitié de mon corps devint même temporairement invisible sous mon embarras. Bien qu'assez perturbé par ce qui m'arrive, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix que de faire avec. Les réactions de mes meilleurs amis face à cette situation tout à fait improbable et incongrue contribuent toutefois à calmer ma nervosité.<p>

J'ai rarement vu Tucker aussi enthousiasme en regard d'une chose non comestible et n'ayant aucun lien direct avec la haute technologie. À ma plus grande irritation, son comportement m'évoque un petit garçon fan de comics à qui on aurait annoncé que son super héros préféré est réel. Je ne lui avouerais pas, mais son regard du genre « _Ouah ! Mon meilleur pote à des super pouvoirs ! _» m'embarrasse au plus haut point. Sam, quant à elle, observe la manifestation de mes nouvelles... _habiletés_ avec fascination. Pas trop étonnant si l'on considère son intérêt de toujours pour tout ce qui est surnaturel, gothique, antisocial ou morbide. En tout et pour tout, j'aurai pu décider d'adopter un look gothique que sa réaction n'aurait sans doute pas été bien différente.

D'accord, la situation n'est peut-être pas _si_ terrible. Même si je n'arrive pas à empêcher la manifestation de mon « _pouvoir_ », revenir à la normale ne me cause pas trop de difficultés malgré quelques balbutiements. Sous les encouragements de Tuck et Sam, j'ai confiance qu'il me sera bientôt possible de mieux contrôler le truc. Entre temps, il me faudra faire passer mes brèves transitions dans l'intangibilité comme de la simple maladresse. Comme je n'ai jamais été réellement adroit, ça ne peut pas être si difficile, _n'est-ce pas ?_

À la fin de l'après-midi, Mme Foley nous invite à rester pour souper. Je contemple refuser un instant puis, allant à l'encontre de la sagesse, accepte finalement. Sam accepte aussi et, à mon plus grand soulagement, le souper se déroule dans une parfaite normalité. Nous finissons la soirée dans la chambre de Tuck, visionnant un autre film confortablement installé sur son lit. Mes _pouvoirs _ne s'étant pas manifestés depuis plusieurs heures, avant le souper en fait, je commence à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un effet temporaire à mon exposition au portail comme nous l'avions d'abord supposé. _L'énergie résiduelle de l'accident doit s'être dissipée ou quelque chose, _me dis-je,_ s'est fini maintenant._ Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et je soupire de soulagement à cette idée.

L'univers a hélas un plaisir cruel à me renvoyer cette pensée naïve à la figure. La manifestation fugace des _habiletés _est une chose, mais ce qui m'arrive ensuite en est une bien différente. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, au moment où nous nous sommes préparé ces encas, l'énergie se manifeste soudainement avec vigueur. Ce n'est plus ce froid passif auquel je me suis habitué au cours de la journée, mais une brûlure glaciale se répandant dans mes veines et prenant possession de mon corps. J'agrippe soudainement le couvre-lit quand la sensation atteint mes yeux, il me faut à tout prix dissimiler l'éclat vert radioactif qui, je le sais, étincelle maintenant en eux. La panique me saisit, je ne veux pas que mes amis soient témoins de ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Je tente de réprimer le pouvoir comme je l'ai précédemment fait, mais c'est trop puissant cette fois je n'y arrive pas. Sur une impulsion, je me lève précipitamment en balbutiant une excuse et cour à la salle de bain.

La sensation est de plus en plus forte, je me concentre à la réprimer de toute ma volonté, rien n'y fait. Mon regard se pose un bref instant sur mon reflet. Je détourne les yeux aussitôt, mais il est trop tard : l'image que j'y ai vue est désormais gravée dans ma mémoire.

J'ai l'air monstrueux.

La mâchoire crispée, les veines proéminentes, les cheveux collés à mon crâne par la transpiration et mes yeux...

Hagards.

D'un vert toxique.

_Fantomatiques._

Mes jambes ne peuvent me soutenir davantage. Je m'écroule près de la toilette, les mains crispées sur la porcelaine blanche. Je suis pris de nausées. Ma respiration s'accélère, je suis parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, puis l'énergie se concentre en cet emplacement précis autour de ma taille et l'anneau de lumière se forme. Je ne veux pas l'anticiper, mais je sais tout de même ce qui est à venir. Ne voulant pas en être témoin, je ferme les yeux avec force.

Et l'énergie me traverse vers le haut et le bas pour me _transformer_ entièrement. La nausée et la faiblesse m'ayant précédemment saisi disparaissent instantanément. Je me force à respirer plus calmement, puis ouvre les yeux.

Je porte désormais la combinaison HAZMAT aux couleurs inversées et mon corps brille de cette étrange aura blanche. Je passe réflexivement la main dans mes cheveux et porte une mèche à mes yeux pour en constater la luminescente blancheur...

Je suis le fantôme à nouveau.

Cette constatation ne me choque pas autant que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Inspirant profondément, je me force au calme : il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant. Inspirant derechef, je ferme les yeux pour mieux me concentrer, cherchant en moi-même ce que je me rappelle être ce tout petit point chaud, stable, solide et _vivant_. C'est la part d'humanité qu'il me reste en cette forme fantomatique. La clé de ma transformation en humain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'énergie m'enveloppe encore une fois, mais... différemment. Elle est chaude, vivante. Et je reprends forme humaine.

_Forme humaine..._ songé-je, _cela veut-il dire que je ne le suis plus, plus totalement..._

Me relevant d'un bond, je chasse cette sombre pensée de mon esprit. _Non,_ tenté-je de me persuader moi-même en croisant mon habituel regard bleu ciel dans le miroir, _je suis bien humain, je suis bien vivant._..

Pris d'un soudain doute, je prends subitement mon pouls pour m'en persuader. Je suis soulagé et me sens un peu stupide d'avoir douté quand je sens le battement puissant sous mes doigts. Plus lent que ce à quoi je me serais attendu, mais bien présent. Sans autre contretemps, je redirige mes pas vers la chambre de Tucker pour m'arrêter à quelques pas de la porte entrebâillée. Mes amis sont tous deux là, assis en total silence, radiants d'anxiété... et c'est à cause de moi. J'en ai soudain honte et ressens le besoin de leur assurer que tout va bien. Avalant ma salive avec appréhension, je pousse la porte pour entrer dans la chambre. Ma nervosité est surement visible, mais je tente malgré tout de la dissimuler de mon mieux. Nos regards se croisent et Sam me sourit, comme s'il n'y avait absolument rien de mal. Tucker me fait signe de reprendre ma place à leurs côtés et je fais, soulagé.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule sans autre événement, nous agissons tous comme si tout allait parfaitement bien, mais c'est faux. Ils savent ce qu'il vient juste de m'arriver dans la salle de bain. Et je sais qu'ils savent.

C'est égoïste, je sais, mais je ne veux pas rester seul avec moi-même. Du moins, pas trop longtemps. À l'heure de partir, je les invite donc tous deux à venir chez moi le lendemain et ils acceptent sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Une petite vague de culpabilité irradie d'eux. Peut-être se sentent-ils responsables en fait ? Ce sont eux qui ont insisté pour voir le portail après tout. J'ai envie de les rassurer, de leur dire que ce n'est pas de leur faute. Néanmoins, je n'y parviens pas : je suis lâche et mes paroles se dissipent dans l'air avant même d'avoir franchi mes lèvres. Une partie de moi leur accorde sans doute une plus grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé que je ne voudrais me l'avouer.

* * *

><p>Contre toute ma bonne volonté, les choses ne s'arrangent pas dans les jours qui viennent. Plus le temps passe, plus je réalise à quel point l'accident m'a <em>changé<em>. Je n'avais rien remarqué le premier soir, mais ne peux m'y soustraire en revenant de chez Tucker le deuxième. C'est alors que je m'apprête à prendre quelques heures de sommeil bien mérité que je le remarque : les ténèbres n'existent plus. Même dans le noir complet, mes yeux perçoivent désormais chaque petit détail avec une impossible acuité et mes oreilles captent chaque petit grincement. J'entends la respiration de mes parents, de ma sœur alors qu'ils sont tous chacun dans leurs chambres et même ce que je déduis être une famille de souris vivant dans les murs... C'est complètement dingue.

Je n'en raconte rien à Sam et Tuck quand ils me rendent visite le dimanche après-midi. Nous agissons tout trois comme si nous avions oublié ce qui était arrivé ces deux derniers jours. J'en suis heureux et soulagé. Mes amis semblent l'être aussi... Nous sommes trois hypocrites. Seule bonne nouvelle : l'absence de mes parents. Encore une fois parti à quelque convention sur le paranormal, ignorant le fait que leur propre fils est maintenant semblable aux entités surnaturelles qu'ils recherchent depuis tant d'années, sans succès. L'ironie de la situation me tire presque un sourire, _presque_. Mais au moins, comme ça, je n'ai pas à activement leur dissimuler la situation. Pour l'instant.

La transformation me prend pour la deuxième fois en milieu d'après-midi. Comme la précédente, je m'éclipse avec hâte pour me réfugier dans la salle de bain. C'est plus violent aujourd'hui, j'y résiste aussi avec plus de force. Je veux être capable de l'empêcher. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, de tremblements incontrôlables, de haut-le-cœur et après avoir gerbé, je succombe finalement à la transformation.

Je demeure ensuite plusieurs minutes recroquevillé sur le carrelage tiède de la salle de bain, complètement épuisé. Le reflet vert de mes yeux sur celui-ci me nargue tout le temps durant, me rappelant l'impossible créature que je suis devenu. Un certain temps m'est nécessaire pour trouver l'énergie me permettant de reprendre forme humaine, puis quelques minutes encore pour me calmer et me recomposer une expression neutre. Ma montre m'apprend que près d'une demi-heure s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai laissé mes deux amis au salon. Je reviens lentement vers eux pour m'arrêter à mis chemin quand je capte des chuchotis. Ils sont tout bas, mais je n'ai aucun mal à les comprendre grâce à la nouvelle acuité de mon ouïe. Curieux, je tends l'oreille.

- ... Seulement besoin d'un peu de temps, Tuck... Un peu d'espace, c'est tout...

- ... Sans doute raison, Sam...

- Il ira mieux dans quelques jours...

Ils se taisent après cela, alors je les rejoins et, comme la précédente fois, nous reprenons ce que nous faisions comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et les choses continuèrent comme ça plusieurs jours. En entrant à l'école le lundi matin, je réalise pour la première fois à quel point mes perceptions ont changé. Franchissant les portes de l'établissement, je marque un temps d'arrêt, aussitôt submergé par une cacophonie innommable. Je n'avais jamais trouvé les couloirs de cette école bien calme, mais là les bruits, les odeurs et les émotions ressenties par tous ces gens me frappent de plein fouet. Des frissons me parcourent la peau alors que tout cela m'assaille, j'ai envie de me recroqueviller sur le sol en me bouchant les oreilles. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas vraiment une option considérant qu'attirer une indésirable attention sur moi est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. J'inspire lentement - _Une fois. Deux fois._ - me forçant à ignorer ce déferlement de sensations, puis me dirige lentement vers mon casier.

Je m'arrête plusieurs fois pour me ressaisir en chemin, me forçant au calme pour réprimer cette puissante envie de fuir. Quand la cloche retentit, je ne peux me retenir de me boucher vivement les oreilles, m'attirant du coup quelques regards amusés et ceux inquiets de Tucker et Sam. Les classes sont pleines de gens agités dont je perçois facilement les émotions en un genre de picotement me parcourant la peau telle une vague, cela me rend anxieux. Je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre à un tel environnement encore bien longtemps, mais, à ma plus grande surprise, mes sens s'adaptent au déferlement de perceptions et, à la fin de la journée, je parcours le couloir bondé sans n'être vraiment plus dérangé par la cohue qu'à l'habitude, ignorant toutes ces nouvelles informations captées par mon cerveau avec une incroyable précision. C'est un vrai soulagement.

Personne n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à moi dans cette école et ce n'est pas vraiment différent maintenant. Je suis virtuellement invisible et, pour la première fois de ma vie, cela s'avère être un avantage. Mes nombreux épisodes d'intangibilité et d'invisibilité passent pratiquement totalement aperçus. À l'exception des quelques fois où l'intangibilité me cause d'échapper un objet, mais il n'est pas si difficile de mettre ce genre d'occurrences sur ma maladresse naturelle.

Par deux fois, la transformation me prend au milieu d'un cours. Comme y résister me rend malade, je n'ai aucun problème à obtenir une autorisation de sortie. C'est bien le seul bon côté. Je me surprends à me dire qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu d'être mordu par un loup-garou. Au moins, dans ce cas-là, la transformation n'aurait lieu qu'une fois par mois... Mais qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre ? C'est pitoyable. Le pire c'est que, chaque fois, à l'école ou autre, je peux voir à quel point mes deux meilleurs amis se crispent, angoissé par ce qui m'arrive. Des cernes sont maintenant clairement visibles sous leurs yeux, ils manquent nettement de sommeil. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je peux sentir la peur qu'ils tentent de dissimuler. C'est moi qui les effraie. _Moi_, et ce qui m'arrive. J'ai peur aussi, mais pour une raison différente.

J'ai peur de les perde.

Inconsciemment, je m'éloigne d'eux malgré tout. Je ne veux pas voir cette angoisse dans leurs yeux. Je ne veux pas sentir cette peur. Je ne veux pas...

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la semaine que Sam et Tucker semblent tous deux prendre une décision. C'est vendredi, une semaine jour pour jour après l'accident, même s'il me semble que c'était il y a beaucoup plus longtemps. Ils s'invitent tous deux chez moi et je ne peux me résoudre à m'y opposer. J'ai besoin d'eux, je ne veux pas les perdre.

Leur présence à mes côtés me fait le plus grand bien, je suis heureux qu'ils veuillent encore être là pour moi. Plus étonnant encore - où peut-être pas tant que ça, tout compte fait - ils agissent comme si les sept derniers jours n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Étrangement, je ne trouve pas la force de m'en réjouir. En vérité, nous sommes tous trois dans le déni, continuant de prétendre que tout est encore exactement comme avant. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais le prétendre.

Quand la transformation se manifeste en fin de soirée, l'illusion que mes amis avaient mis tant d'effort à mettre en place se fracasse comme autant de fragments de verre fragiles. La transformation ne s'était pas manifestée hier et j'avais cru que peut-être... Mais j'ai eu tort, encore une fois.

Comme chaque précédente manifestation de la transformation, je me crispe sous l'assaut puissant du pouvoir qui s'agite et grandit en moi. Sentant dans mes yeux cette brûlure glaciale qui m'est désormais familière, je me détourne de Tucker et Sam, préférant qu'ils ne voient pas. Je me lève alors le plus calmement possible, bien qu'intérieurement très agité, puis cours à la salle de bain. J'agrippe la toilette de mes mains tremblantes et suis pris de nausées sous l'effet de la puissance se cabrant en moi. Les éclairs glacés se répandent dans mes veines et je ne peux me retenir de dégueuler. Je reste ainsi prostré un temps qui me semble très long, même si en réalité ce ne doit être que quelques secondes.

- Danny ?

La voix de Sam me fait sursauter. _Que fait-elle ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça !_ paniqué-je. Il s'avère que j'ai dans ma hâte négligé de bien fermer la porte, Sam n'a aucun mal à l'ouvrir d'une simple poussée. Ne sachant comment réagir dans ma soudaine panique, mon premier réflexe après avoir croisé son regard et entraperçu Tucker derrière elle de mes yeux que je sais briller d'un vert toxique est de me recroqueviller pour tenter de me cacher derrière la toilette. Les sentant approcher, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever un regard fébrile vers eux.

- Sa-Sam, T-T... articulé-je d'une voix râpeuse et crispée, ma respiration de plus en plus frénétique. S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît... je-

- Ça va, m'interrompt Sam en s'assoyant près de moi.

J'ai un brusque mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle prend ma main dans la sienne. Je tente de lui dire de partir, mais mes dents claquent tellement que je ne crois pas qu'elle ait compris quoi que ce soit. Tucker, qui s'assit alors sur le bord du bain, semble lui m'avoir compris malgré tout.

- On n'ira nulle part, man, me répond-il avec une détermination nouvelle.

- On est désolé... ajoute Sam. Ne le combats pas, Danny... S'il te plaît, ça te rend malade.

Je serre les dents, toujours tremblant, puis sens une larme glisser le long de ma joue.

- S-Sam, je-

- Non, écoute moi, m'interrompt-elle à nouveau en me relevant gentiment la tête pour me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux où j'entraperçois l'éclat luminescent des miens. Nous n'avons pas été là pour toi ses derniers jours, mais nous sommes là maintenant et Tucker a raison : on ne va pas _nulle part_. On est là-dedans ensemble, Danny.

Je retiens un sanglot, l'énergie applique une telle pression, il est maintenant si douloureux de la retenir.

- Arrête de le combattre, continue Sam, ça va bien aller, je le promets. Nous sommes là et allons t'aider à trouver une solution.

D'aussi longtemps que je connaisse Sam Manson, ce qui fait un peu plus d'un an aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire un câlin à qui que ce soit, même pas à ses propres parents. Mais apparemment, elle en a présentement autant besoin que moi puisqu'elle enlace subitement ma forme tremblante en une puissante étreinte. Je me crispe un instant, puis me détends finalement, laissant l'énergie se concentrer à ma taille pour former le halo de ma transformation. En dépit de la froideur de ma forme fantomatique, Sam ne lâche pas, pas une seule seconde.

Tucker se laisse alors glisser sur le plancher pour nous rejoindre. Ses mains sont fermes sur mes épaules et celles de Sam.

- Nous n'irons pas nulle part, répète-t-il. Et toi non plus.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mangaka folie<strong>** : Si tu lis ça, il faut trop que tu te crées un compte pour que je puisse te PM. Vu que tu es juste Guest, je ne peux pas répondre à tes messages et ça m'intrigue que tu aies dit que Danny devrait plutôt se sentir content ou énergique sous forme fantôme. J'aimerais bien en discuter avec toi, je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu vois ça et de connaitre ton opinion sur le sujet. Ça pourrait aussi m'aider pour ma prochaine histoire, qui sait ? ;)**

**À tous les autres, merci d'avoir lu. Tout commentaire ou critique est bienvenu !**

**-Savi :)**


End file.
